Droga do ciebie
by mozg-leniwca
Summary: Hermiona przekracza magiczny próg 44 lat i dostrzega, że wszystko wymyka jej się spod kontroli: traci kontakt z córką, jej małżeństwo się rozpada, problemy w pracy zaczynają przerastać. Tymczasem Rose rozpoczyna 7 rok nauki w Hogwarcie i marzy o końcu szkoły, by uwolnić się spod kontroli mamy. Ale czy poradzi sobie w dorosłym życiu bez wsparcia Hermiony?
1. Tracąc kontrolę

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

 **Tracąc kontrolę**

Punktualnie o szóstej rano w sypialni Państwa Weasley rozbrzmiał irytujący dźwięk. Kobieta leżąca w łóżku poruszyła się nerwowo, sięgnęła na lewo po różdżkę spoczywającą na jasnej szafce nocnej i mruknęła zaspane, acz mimo to niezmiennie wyraźne „Finite!". Obróciła się na plecy i dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się rozchylić powieki.

Biało. Biel zawsze ją uspokajała, mleczny sufit kojarzył się z najmłodszymi latami — tak beztroskimi, wypełnionymi spokojem i przewidywalnością. Biel była jak jej mama: jak maminy uśmiech i jak najmilszy jej sweter. Tęskniła za tymi chwilami, gdy jako mała dziewczynka leżała wtulona w pościel z ledwo wystającą spod kołdry głową, a mama siadała obok niej i gładziła włosy, opowiadając o swoim dniu w pracy. To były takie piękne czasy.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie wstanie w przeciągu najbliższej minuty, drażniący odgłos budzika znów rozbrzmi w całym domu i może tym razem na nieszczęście obudzi męża i dzieci. Co roku pierwszego września miała ten sam problem. Był to jedyny dzień, w który nie kazano jej iść do pracy od rana, a mimo to i tak obowiązki zmuszały do wczesnej pobudki. Przeczuwając, że to ostatnie chwile ciszy, podniosła się gwałtownie i wyskoczyła z ciepłego posłania.

Pod stopami poczuła od razu swój ulubiony dywan. Nie pozwalała sobie w życiu na wiele rozpusty, a zbędne wygody uznawała za objaw choroby zwanej bogactwem, acz ten akurat element wystroju darzyła szczególnym sentymentem – tym razem z lat szkolnych. Nie wyobrażała sobie powrócić do zimnych posadzek z rodzinnego domu czy przestawić na drewniane panele, tak modne ostatnimi czasy. Stopa musiała czuć, że jest jej dobrze, aby niosła bez narzekań swojego właściciela przez cały dzień.

A jej dni były długie, więc i nogi musiały być od rana w najlepszym humorze z możliwych.

Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy przystanęła przed drzwiami do pokoju syna. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze spał. Czasami wydawało jej się, że jest wyrodną matką, skoro takie myśli pojawiały się w jej głowie. Ale w dni jak dziś, kiedy za parę godzin wokół niej miał rozbrzmieć gwar pierwszowrześniowej krzątaniny, a potem świst i szum londyńskiego dworca przyćmi ich prowadzone podniesionym tonem ostatnie rozmowy, miała zwyczajnie chęć na jeszcze tę ostatnią chwilę rozkosznej ciszy.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały żałośnie, jednak syn ani drgnął. Przysiadła na łóżku i pogładziła czule jego brązowe loki. Rose odziedziczyła rudą czuprynę po Weasleyach, ale Hugonowi trafiły się niesforne kołtuny po mamie. Jasna, różowawa skóra na policzkach chłopca pokryta delikatnymi piegami kontrastowała z ciemnymi strąkami, które Hermiona przeczesywała między palcami. Mogła godzinami siedzieć i bawić się włosami syna.

Gdyby tylko miała czas, gdyby tylko częściej bywała w domu.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i podniosła się nagle. To wcale nie było warte dzisiejszego poranka. Nie powinna sobie zaprzątać głowy zmartwieniami akurat tego dnia, kiedy za chwilę straci dzieci na pół roku. Dla rozwiania myśli skierowała więc kroki w stronę jeszcze nie do końca spakowanego kufra i zaczęła stanowczymi ruchami układać na sobie koszule i swetry, uprzednio złożone w pedantyczną kostkę. Sprawdziła ostatni raz listę podręczników, przeliczyła ilość pergaminów i dolała wody Romildzie, rdzawobrązowej uszatce zwyczajnej, którą dwa lata temu kupili Hugonowi na jego trzynaste urodziny.

Pokiwała głową, gratulując sobie, że udało jej się wszystkiego przypilnować, a kufer syna prezentował się nawet lepiej niż jej własny z czasów szkolnych.

Gdy wyszła z powrotem na korytarz, z kuchni wybrzmiało siedem cichych gwizdów. Gdzie uciekła ta godzina? Zaraz będzie trzeba budzić dzieci.

Tuż przed pokojem Rose zatrzymała się na chwilę i dostrzegła grubą warstwę kurzu na komodzie. Pokręciła głową zdegustowana i poszła po szmatkę, aby pozbyć się brudu. Płukała ją potem długo w ciepłej wodzie, w końcu zawsze powtarzała dzieciom, że zakurzone ścierki to wylęgarnia bakterii. Gdy szmatka była już czystsza niż przed zakupem, wycisnęła ją porządnie w jedną i w drugą stronę, powiesiła na lince i starannie wyrównała.

Westchnęła cicho i ciężkimi krokami wróciła na korytarz.

Wiedziała dobrze, co robiła. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wystarczyłoby jedno machnięcie różdżką i kurz by zniknął.

Spojrzała niechętnie w stronę drzwi do pokoju Rose. Może zanim tam zajrzy, przygotuje jeszcze śniadanie? W końcu już za chwilę wstanie Ron, powinien mieć zrobione kanapki.

— Hermiono? — usłyszała za sobą zaspany głos i odwróciła się z wyraźną ulgą.

Ron stał w drzwiach i opierał się biodrem o framugę. Długie spodnie od piżamy zsunęły mu się z pasa, przez co nogawki zmarszczyły się kaskadami na stereotypowych, brązowych kapciach pana domu. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, jak mąż przeciera kłykciami zaspane oczy. Nie zapiął flanelowej, kraciastej koszuli, którą narzucił na plecy przed wyjściem z sypialni, więc teraz, gdy leniwie przeciągał się, idąc w jej stronę przez korytarz, mogła z powodzeniem liczyć wszystkie jego żebra i mięśnie pięknie odznaczające się pod skórą.

— Czemu tak wcześnie wstałaś? — wymruczał i pocałował ją w zagłębienie w szyi.

Wsunął ciepłą jeszcze od snu dłoń pod jej koszulę i pogładził skórę na plecach. Przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł jej ciało, ale odsunęła się niemal natychmiast i nerwowo kiwnęła głową w kierunku pokoju Rose.

— Sprawdzisz, czy wszystko spakowała? U Hugona już byłam, ale robi się późno, trzeba zacząć robić śniadanie.

— Zwariowałaś? — spytał ze śmiechem w głosie. — Nie będę grzebał w kufrze siedemnastolatki, jeszcze znajdę tam coś niepokojącego i nie będę mógł spać spokojnie przez cały rok. Chodź, lepiej zaparzę kawę.

Poranne słońce wpadające przez duże okno pięknie rozciągało się na bielonych frontach rustykalnych mebli kuchennych. Tuż nad kremowym blatem, równo jak od linijki, zwisały lawendowe ściereczki, a w rogu, zaraz obok dużej lodówki, pogwizdywał cicho skaczący imbryczek. Ron machnął w jego kierunku różdżką, a czajnik momentalnie napełnił się wodą.

— Lubię patrzeć, jak policzki mu różowieją — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc, jak rumieniec pokrywa ścianki imbryczka.

— Gdybyś bywała częściej w domu… — mruknął z przekąsem Ron.

Nie odwrócił się do niej, tylko uparcie grzebał w szafce z kubkami.

Zaperzyła się. Poranek rozpoczął się tak ładnie, a on znowu zaczynał?

— Przestań. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

— Rozmawialiśmy — prychnął pod nosem. — Ja powiedziałem swoje, ty swoje i wróciliśmy do tego, co było.

— Wiesz, że to, co robię, jest ważne. Moja praca…

— Moja praca też jest ważna. Nasz dom _też jest ważny_.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko zajęła się rozstawianiem talerzy na stole w jadalni. Kładła po kolei serwetki, naczynia i sztućce, wyrównywała widelce w stosunku do noży, obracała wiklinowe podstawki. Na koniec, gdy wszystko zostało już przez nią poprawione trzykrotnie, wróciła do kuchni i spojrzała na Rona krzątającego się przy blacie.

— Może pójdziemy na spacer, a potem na obiad, gdy odstawimy Hugona i Rose na pociąg? — spytał miękko, jakby poprzednia wymiana zdań nie miała miejsca.

Zamarła.

— Ja…

Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, gdy zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokiwał głową.

— Musisz wpaść na chwilę do Ministerstwa? Załatwić tylko jedną rzecz i zostać tam do wieczora? — dokończył za nią. — Wzięłaś wolne. Powiedziałaś, że wzięłaś dzień wolnego.

— Tak, ale…

— Nie widziałem cię chyba z cztery dni.

— Bo byłeś na meczu wyjazdowym, jak mieliśmy się widywać! Musiałam iść z dziećmi na Pokątną…

— O tak, raz w życiu musiałaś _ty_ coś zrobić! Pamiętałaś w ogóle, gdzie są Esy i Floresy? Kiedy ostatnio tam byłaś? Gdy Hugon zaczynał Hogwart?

Klapnęła ciężko na krzesło pod ścianą. Podniosła wzrok na jego twarz — wypełnioną wcale nie złością, ale czymś gorszym, czymś, czego nigdy nie chciała widzieć w jego oczach. Ron był zraniony. Zraniony i zawiedziony. Ron zwyczajnie jakby nie miał już nadziei.

— Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Nie mam wpływu na to, że moja praca wymaga ode mnie trochę więcej czasu.

— Hermiono — powiedział głosem wypranym z uczuć. — Jesteś pieprzonym Ministrem Magii. Masz, na Merlina, wpływ. Możesz zatrudnić kogo chcesz, możesz delegować obowiązki. Wystarczy chcieć.

Cisza, która wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi, zgęstniała momentalnie. Zaczęła lepić się do palców i stóp, zaczęła obłazić skórę na całym ciele niczym zimna, nieprzyjemna lateksowa powłoka.

— Powiedz, że już nie chcesz. Powiedz, że to już nie to. Zwyczajnie powiedz, że źle wybrałaś — mówił coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, a ona z każdym słowem kuliła się w sobie mocniej i mocniej. — Daj mi jakieś wytłumaczenie — niemal poprosił. — Nie mam już siły próbować. Nie mam już kilkunastu lat, żeby się na ciebie obrażać i ignorować. Jesteśmy małżeństwem, mamy dzieci. I problem, o którym mówię nie pierwszy raz. Mówię i proszę. Hermiono, zostaw dziś pracę i chodźmy na spacer i na obiad.

Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i jak nigdy nie mogła znaleźć słów. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Stosy dokumentów na jej biurku mąciły myśli, a potrzeba zajrzenia tam choć na moment ciążyła na duszy jak bezwładne cielsko Bazyliszka. Rozumiała, że chciał gdzieś wyjść, spędzić razem czas, że dawno się nie widzieli. Docierało do niej, że brak wspólnych momentów mocno nadwyręża związek, a oni nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić, nie już teraz, gdy tworzyli rodzinę.

 _Już teraz?_ , spytała sama siebie. _Czyli jeśli nie mieliby dzieci, nie widziałaby sensu, aby jakkolwiek się starać?_

Naprawdę nie było jej wolą odmawiać mu kolejny raz, naprawdę chciała poprzebywać trochę z własnym mężem, pośmiać się, podzielić problemami. Może pójść na spacer? Posłuchać jego żartów i opowieści o ostatnim meczu, a potem o nastrojach w drużynie. Ale nie była w Ministerstwie od wczorajszego wieczoru, właśnie mijała jedenasta godzina, odkąd opuściła swój gabinet. Od tamtej pory mogło się wydarzyć wiele złego, a ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Brak kontroli zaciskał się na jej gardle niczym cienkie, kościste palce Belatriks Lestrange. Na samo wspomnienie tej kobiety wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i zacisnęła zęby.

— Naprawdę, Hermiono? — Ron spytał z niedowierzaniem. — Wizja spędzenia ze mną czasu sprawia, że przechodzą cię ciarki?

— Znowu wszystko przekręcasz!

— Tata?

Dziewczęcy głos rozbrzmiał od wejścia do kuchni.

— Wróciłeś! — powiedziała zadowolona burza rudych loków. Przemierzyła kuchnię w trzech susach i zawisła na szyi Rona. Hermionę coś zakłuło w żołądku na ten widok. — Znowu się kłócicie — bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała, a jej oskarżające spojrzenie zawisło na Hermionie.

— Tata wrócił w nocy, spaliście już, nie chciałam was budzić.

— Mogłaś nas obudzić, nie zobaczymy taty przecież aż do świąt. Nic by się nie stało, gdybyśmy się dziś nie wyspali, przecież można się zawsze zdrzemnąć w ekspresie.

Na twarzy Rose malowała się pretensja. Mierzyła wzrokiem Hermionę, która czuła się, jakby dystans je dzielący i niemy wyrzut córki powiększał się z każdą chwilą. Uśmiech, który na wejściu rozciągał usta jej córki od ucha do ucha i rozpromieniał piegowatą twarz, zniknął gdzieś w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. W końcu Rose odwróciła się od niej. Przeczesała ręką grube, gęste włosy, aby zebrać przy okazji loki opadające na nos, po czym jednym susem wskoczyła na kuchenny blat.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie siadała tyłkiem na stole, na którym przygotowujemy jedzenie — powiedziała Hermiona i w tym samym momencie pożałowała swoich słów, bo twarz Rose stężała jeszcze bardziej.

— No, ile razy? Jak często bywasz w domu, żeby mi to powtarzać? Żebym mogła to zapamiętać?

— Nie zachowuj się, jakbym wszystko musiała wskazywać ci palcem. Masz siedemnaście lat, mogłabyś sama pomyśleć.

Powinna przestać, powinna dać spokój tej bezcelowej wymianie zdań, zanim przerodzi się ona w wielką wojnę, która zawiśnie między nimi na prawie cztery miesiące.

— Mamo, ty wskazujesz nam palcem jedynie niesatysfakcjonujące cię wyniki naszych egzaminów, więc o czym ty, na Salazara, mówisz? — zarzuciła jej Rose, a z każdym jej słowem Hermiona czuła, jak diabelskie sidła coraz mocniej zaciskają się na jej sercu.

Cisza, która wybrzmiała w kuchni, była tak przejmująca, że aż dźwięczała w uszach. Nagle wszystko zamilkło, nawet ich skaczący imbryczek ucichł jak za odjęciem ręki. Jego policzki były już niemal bordowe, a para buchająca z dziubka kłębiła się wściekle pod szafką, ale do Hermiony nie docierał żaden dźwięk. Usta córki poruszały się dalej, ale ona w ogóle tego nie słyszała. Po chwili w jej uszach rozdarł się cienki pisk, rzuciła więc paniczne spojrzenie na Rona, który stał z zaciśniętymi wargami i wyraźnie bił się z własnymi myślami.

— Rose — powiedział w końcu ostro. — Za chwilę wybije ósma, obudź Hugona i przygotuj kufer. Mama nie będzie miała już czasu, żeby przejrzeć, czy wszystko spakowałaś, a ja nie będę ci szperał w twoich babskich gadżetach.

— Czemu stajesz po jej stronie?

— Rose. To nie podlega dyskusji.

Hermiona nie odważyła się spojrzeć ani w stronę wychodzącej z kuchni córki, ani w kierunku Rona. Czuła wstyd przepełniający całe ciało, porażkę wypalającą się na jej sercu z każdym słowem Rose.

Wiedziała, że gdyby za trzy godziny dzieci nie wyjeżdżały do Hogwartu, właśnie byłaby w drodze do swojego gabinetu na ostatnim piętrze ich domu, aby chwilę później znaleźć się w kominku, by siecią fiuu dostać się do Ministerstwa. Teraz jednak musiała pozostać tu, z rodziną, a to komplikowało całą sytuację, bowiem z każdą sekundą czuła się coraz bardziej jak intruz, jak felerny puzzel niewpasowujący się w całość układanki, jak obcy, który nie mógł znaleźć swojego kąta w gościnie. Potrzebowała swojego biurka, aby się uspokoić, a zamiast tego dostała tylko zimną, gładką ścianę, która w ciszy przyjęła na siebie ciężar jej pleców.

Po chwili usłyszała, jak Ron wychodzi z kuchni, a potem mówi coś do dzieci. Znaczenie słów męża jeszcze do niej nie docierało, czuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją tłuczkiem. Wstała i podeszła do zlewu, by przepłukać twarz zimną wodą. Musiała wziąć się w garść, była matką, była żoną! Hermioną Granger, Ministrem Magii! Nie mogła sobie pozwolić, aby gorsze momenty w domu i kłótnie z córką ją rozstrajały. Odpowiedzialność za cały kraj spoczywała na jej barkach.

W korytarzu mignęła jej burza loków syna, który przebiegł z łazienki do pokoju. Ostatnio przechodził dziwny okres, płoszył się i chował, jeśli nie był po szyję zasłonięty ubraniami. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy wina za to leży w docinkach starszej siostry, która nie szczędziła sobie wrednych uwag w jego kierunku, czy może w wysportowanej sylwetce ojca, przy którym Hugon wyglądał jak mała dziewczynka, niemniej jednak Hermiona zawsze uśmiechała się pod nosem, gdy chodził po domu owinięty ciasno w szlafrok i zaraz biegł do pokoju, aby nikt nie zobaczył nawet jego kostki.

— Hugo? — zapukała do drzwi.

— Już, zaraz — burknął. W pokoju nastała cisza, po czym skrzypnęła klamka i Hermiona została zaproszona do świątyni swojego syna. Jakże inaczej zaglądało się do niej teraz, gdy już nie spał.

— Nalałam rano wody Romildzie — zagaiła rozmowę.

— Dzięki, mamo. Przekładałaś mi rzeczy w kufrze?

— Tak, ale tylko sprawdzałam ilość pergaminów i układałam twoje ubrania. Coś się stało? — spytała zmartwiona. Nie chciała przed wyjazdem skłócić się i z synem.

— Nie mogę znaleźć mojego notesu. Ale to nic — powiedział miękko, widząc zmęczenie na twarzy mamy. — Pewnie Rose mi go zawinęła, ostatnio parę razy widziałem, jak szpera w moich rzeczach.

— Jeśli chcesz, zwrócę jej uwagę — zaoferowała Hermiona, a jej twarz mimowolnie od razu stężała. — Nie powinna zabierać ci tak osobistych rzeczy jak notes. To świadczy o braku wychowania.

— Nie, mamo — powiedział od razu Hugon i złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek. — Nie kłóćcie się już, proszę.

Przez głowę Hermiony przemknęła burza myśli, a każda kolejna kończyła się przemożną chęcią ucieczki do ministerstwa.

Położyła czule dłoń na ręce syna i pogłaskała ją delikatnie. Nie chciała, aby jej kłótnie z Rose odbiły się na Hugonie. Młodsze dzieci nie powinny cierpieć za humory okresu dojrzewania starszego rodzeństwa.

Do końca pobytu w domu unikali się parami: ona przygotowywała do wyjazdu syna, Ron zaś wyszedł z Rose do ogrodu i chyba plotkowali o quidditchu. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu, gdy dotarło do niej, jak mimo wszystko chłodne są jej rozmowy z Hugonem, kiedy z dworu śmiech jej męża i córki poniósł się aż na pierwsze piętro.

Na peron zawsze przyjeżdżali przed czasem — pilnowała tego, mając w pamięci wybryk Rona i Harry'ego z ich drugiego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Żywiła przekonanie, że gdyby rodzina Weasleyów szybciej dotarła na miejsce, zorientowaliby się, że chłopcy pozostali w mugolskiej części dworca. Również z tego powodu to dzieci zawsze puszczała przodem: najpierw Hugo, potem Rose z Ronem, a na końcu ona, czuwająca nad nimi wszystkimi.

Jej twarz owionął dym i w płucach na chwilę zabrakło powietrza, gdy znaleźli się po właściwej stronie peronu. Dopiero po chwili para rozwiała się na tyle, aby mogli rozpocząć poszukiwania Harry'ego i Ginny.

— Hermiona! — przyjaciele przywitali się z nią, jakby nie widzieli się sto lat.

— Musimy chyba umówić się na jakieś spotkanie, bo coś ostatnio opuściłyśmy się w babskich ploteczkach — dodała Ruda, mierząc przyjaciółkę spojrzeniem.

— Ginny, wiesz, rodzina, dom, obowiązki… — zaczęła się tłumaczyć i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

Zaraz jednak Ron wszedł jej w zdanie:

— Hermiona chciała powiedzieć: obowiązki, obowiązki, obowiązki.

Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi zapadła cisza, która trwała, dopóki jej mąż nie zaśmiał się w głos, próbując obrócić swój przytyk w żart.

Harry i Ginny popatrzyli po sobie nieco zmieszani.

— Przepraszam was na chwilę — Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem. — Zaraz do was wracam.

To powiedziawszy, skierowała się w stronę lokomotywy, gdzie wcześniej wypatrzyła dwie postacie o jasnych blond włosach.

— Malfoy — powiedziała, stając za ich plecami.

Wyższy z blondynów obrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął pod nosem.

— Granger — w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie. — Nie było cię w ministerstwie od wczoraj. Jak to znosisz?

— Wszystko jest w porządku?

— Dziękuję za troskę, czujemy się z synem dobrze.

— Nie o was pytam! — syknęła i ledwo powstrzymała się od pacnięcia Malfoya w ramię.

— Ach, o ministerstwo. Kiedy byłem tam rano — na te słowa Hermiona poczuła dziką zazdrość, która zapłonęła w jej klatce piersiowej — dalej stało i miało się dobrze. A teraz wybacz, muszę pożegnać się z synem.

Choć Malfoy jak zwykle nie mógł się obyć bez swoich złośliwości, Hermiona skłamałaby, gdyby nie przyznała, że cudowny spokój zagościł w jej sercu, gdy tylko usłyszała, że w ministerstwie wszystko gra. Wiedziała też, że powinna się pospieszyć i odnaleźć Hugona i Rose, ale bała się wrócić do nich z uśmiechem tak szerokim i promiennym.

Zwiesiła głowę, ukryła usta w dłoni i zachichotała. Skoro w pracy wszystko było w porządku, może jednak skusi się na obiad z Ronem? A do gabinetu zajrzy wieczorem...


	2. Uciekając przed szlabanem

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

 **Uciekając przed szlabanem**

— Ty durny błotoryju! — krzyknęła Rose i zamachnęła się w stronę Hugona, ale ten odskoczył z zadziwiającą szybkością, więc jej ręka tylko ze świstem przecięła powietrze. Dziewczyna fuknęła niezadowolona i już się przymierzała, by ruszyć do kolejnego ataku na brata, ale w tym momencie jej uszu dobiegł surowy głos:

— Weasley, proszę o spokój! — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Jedno i drugie ma się natychmiast uciszyć. Panie Weasley, wydaje mi się, że to nie jest stół pana domu.

Wicedyrektorka zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i zmarszczyła brwi. Rose wydawało się, że gdyby nie obecna wściekłość na brata, która nieco ją rozkojarzyła, z powodzeniem mogłaby gołym okiem liczyć zmarszczki, które porobiły się profesor transmutacji wokół warg.

— Oddaj mi różdżkę — Rose zwróciła się do brata.

— Oddam ci ją, jak oddasz mi mój dziennik — odparł.

McGonagall zmierzyła Hugona rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.

— Panie Weasley, jeszcze raz powtórzę: proszę wrócić do swojego stołu. A pani — zwróciła się do Rose, gdy jej brat smętnie powlókł się do stołu Krukonów — chyba powinna lepiej pilnować swojej różdżki. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa byłaby pani już martwa, skoro brat na piątym roku był w stanie ją pani odebrać.

Dziewczyna fuknęła pod nosem, ale nie chcąc drażnić opiekunki, klapnęła na siedzenie i wróciła do jedzenia. Irytował ją fakt, że McGonagall jak zwykle stanęła po stronie Hugona, a ona pozostała sama: bez różdżki, bez racji, ba, nawet bez tego głupiego dziennika, który mógłby jej posłużyć za kartę przetargową... gdyby tylko go miała.

— Nie wkurzaj się tak, różdżka to nie wszystko — powiedział Albus, po czym starł z brody ściekające mleko.

— Tak? To może dasz mi swoją do czasu, aż nie odzyskam własnej?

— To byłoby nielogiczne — wtrąciła Amanda Vane, która siedziała naprzeciwko nich. Sączyła sok dyniowy przez słomkę i wytrzeszczała na Albusa i Rose swoje wielkie jak tłuczki oczy. — Gdybyśmy zostali zaatakowani i to ty byłabyś w posiadaniu różdżki Albusa, nie dokonałabyś przy jej użyciu tyle, ile mógłby zrobić Al. To jego różdżka.

Rose wywróciła oczami.

— Zapewniam cię, Al, że nikt nas nie zaatakuje przez najbliższe trzy godziny. To jak będzie z tą różdżką?

— Orientuj się! — krzyknął ktoś z oddali, a Rose automatycznie odwróciła się i skuliła w sobie.

Może gdyby grała na pozycji szukającej, cudowny refleks uchroniłby ją przed tym, co miało nastąpić, ale w jej ocenie jako zwykła ścigająca nie miała szans. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy czarodziej siedzi na krześle i nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, jak tylko obserwować wirującą w zwolnionym tempie różdżkę, która niepokojąco leci w jego stronę, a potem, ku uldze wszystkich zgromadzonych, dosłownie o cal mija jego głowę, by chwilę później z głośnym pluskiem wpaść do miski z owsianką Albusa Pottera i ochlapać mlekiem i kawałkami rozmiękłych płatków siedzących obok Gryfonów.

Rose zamrugała powoli. Coś głośnego i rozwścieczonego obudziło się w jej wnętrzu, coś, co miało długie pazury i na pewno kąsało. Chciało z dna wydostać się na powierzchnię, przejąć kontrolę i wydrzeć się na całą Wielką Salę, a potem bić Hugona Weasleya po głowie najgrubszym podręcznikiem, jaki by trafił w jej ręce, najlepiej „Historią magii dla wytrwałych". Podniosła rękę z kolana i starła nią mleko i płatki, które trafiły na jej prawy profil, wciąż zwrócony w kierunku stołu.

— Rose, ha, ha, ha, spokojnie — powiedział Albus, siląc się na poważny ton. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać wyrywających się prychnięć i chichotu.

— Zabiję — warknęła pod nosem. — Zabiję tego ghula.

— Nie, bo, ha, ha, ha, Azkaban!

— W nosie mam Azkaban — rzuciła Rose, wstając.

Sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, strzepnęła ją kilka razy, aby pozbyć się nadmiaru mleka, po czym dumnie wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali i udała się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Złość gotowała się w jej wnętrzu, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na kolejne wybuchy w szkole. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że miała opinię wariatki, a koledzy Abusa śmieli się z niej, że kolor włosów zawsze prędzej czy później weźmie górę. W zeszłym tygodniu zaliczyła już dwie reprymendy od McGonagall, w tym — jedną. Obawiała się, że kolejna skończy się utratą punktów i szlabanem. A nie wyobrażała sobie, że miałaby jeszcze choćby jeden raz w życiu znosić coś tak upokarzającego jak odpracowywanie kary pod nadzorem Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Warknęła pod nosem na samą myśl o tym głupim blondasku, który swój hogwarcki wyścig szczurów o jak najlepsze stopnie musiał zwieńczyć jeszcze tym, że został prefektem naczelnym. O, z takiej córki to by się jej mama cieszyła. Wtedy by mówiła, że jest taka dumna, że zawsze wiedziała, że Rose obejmie po niej stanowisko Ministra Magii. A tak, co jej pozostawało? Kolejny gracz quidditcha pod dachem. Och, co prawda jej mama jeszcze nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, bo Rose skrzętnie omijała ten temat i wykręcała się za każdym razem, gdy mama próbowała napomykać o owutemach i pracy w ministerstwie. Tylko tata i ciocia Ginny wiedzieli o jej planach i przygotowaniach. O marzeniach, które dzięki rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, którą ciocia jej załatwiła, może miały szansę się ziścić.

Dlatego teraz musiała każdą wolną chwilę poświęcić ćwiczeniom. Będzie biegała, robiła pompki i trenowała dniami i nocami. Pożegna się z tłustymi stekami i słodyczami z Hogsmeade. Obrała już swój kierunek, a ponoć kiedy kobiety z rodziny Granger stawiają coś sobie za cel, nie ma na świecie siły, która mogłaby im w tym przeszkodzić.

Kiedy weszła do dormitorium, zaraz pierwsze kroki skierowała w stronę łazienki. Wsadziła różdżkę do zlewu i odkręciła wodę, aby zmyć z niej resztki jedzenia, a następnie zdjęła poplamioną koszulę i mundurek.

— S-sooo? — usłyszała mruknięcie dochodzące z pokoju. — O so chozi?

No tak. Amber McLaggen znowu zaspała. Rose westchnęła głośno i w samym staniku wmaszerowała do sypialni.

— Wstawaj, leniwcu! — krzyknęła, podchodząc do swojego kufra. — Amber, ty ognisty ślimaku, już prawie koniec śniadania.

— Śniadania?! — zawołała przerażona dziewczyna. Jej mysie włosy były tak rozczochrane, jakby przez całą noc tarzała nimi o poduszkę. Na zaspanych oczach widać było resztki wczorajszego, niezmytego makijażu. — Nie obudziłaś mnie? Weasley, to, że masz matkę Minister Magii, wcale nie oznacza, że masz mniejsze szanse, że cię któregoś dnia uduszę we śnie.

— Mi ta matka zwisa i powiewa — rzuciła Rose, prychając pod nosem. Stała przy łóżku i nadąsana zapinała guziki nowej, czystej koszuli.

— Na Merlina, wiem przecież, żartuję sobie.

— To może podaruj sobie głupie żarty na temat mojej matki, skoro dobrze wiesz, że mnie drażnią, i zaczniesz wkładać koszulę i kieckę. Za chwilę zaczynają się lekcje, a ty dalej siedzisz na łóżku. I zmyj makijaż, bo wyglądasz jak inferius. Po co ty się w ogóle malujesz? — spytała na odchodnym, kolejny raz idąc do łazienki.

Musiała zrobić coś z tą przeklętą koszulą. Jak chodziła do Hogwartu, jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się przebierać ciuchów o poranku. Czuła się lekko sieroco, mając siedemnaście lat i nie wiedząc, gdzie pozostawić ubrania, aby skrzaty je znalazły. Wiadome było, że wieczorową porą kładły je po prostu na półce w łazience, ale jej obawę budziła niewiedza, na jakiej zasadzie to się w ogóle odbywało.

Czy skrzaty miały na tę półkę ustawione jakieś specjalne zaklęcie czujnikowe? Czy może przychodziły po ich ciuchy na tyle późno, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystkie dziewczęta już leżą w piżamach? A może ubrania same znikały, może ta półka była objęta czarem przenoszącym, który deportował je do… no właśnie, dokąd?

Czy jeśli usiadłaby na tej półce, znikłaby tak samo jak ich ciuchy?

Rose potrząsnęła krótkimi, rudymi włosami, rzuciła koszulę i mundurek tam, gdzie zwykle pozostawiała brudne ubrania, po czym niemal wybiegła z łazienki. Im mniej będzie się nad tym zastanawiała, tym będzie bezpieczniejsza. I tym mniejsze ryzyko, że znów oberwie jakiś szlaban.

Przed oczami momentalnie stanęła jej wizja profesor McGonagall, która po tygodniu jej nieobecności na zajęciach odnajduje ją w pralni bez drzwi i okien, całą zagłodzoną i zmarnowaną.

Nie, stop.

Umówiła się z opiekunką, że skończy z tym głupim fantazjowaniem.

— _Rose, dziecko. Sama widzisz, że ta twoja wyobraźnia nigdy nie przyniosła ci niczego dobrego —_ zwykła mawiać wicedyrektorka.

Porwała z komody przy łóżku torbę z książkami i w podskokach zbliżyła się do Amber.

— Coś ty taka nadpobudliwa? — Przyjaciółka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. — Znowu coś odmalowałaś? W ogóle czemu się przebierałaś przed zajęciami?

Rose zasępiła sie nagle, przypominając sobie o bracie.

— Hugo sobie ubzdurał, że zabrałam mu dziennik. Jakby mnie w ogóle interesowały te jego idiotyczne, zakompleksione zapiski. Siedziałam sobie z Albusem, a ten gówniarz jak taki największy tchórz podszedł za moje plecy i zgarnął mi różdżkę spod łokcia, wyobrażasz sobie?

— I dlatego musiałaś się przebrać?

— Nieee — powiedziała Rose przeciągle. Pokręciła z niesmakiem głową. Ta Amber nie mogła się niczego sama domyślić, wszystko jej trzeba było wyjaśniać. — Hugo rzucił różdżką, a ona wpadła do owsianki Albusa.

— Dostałaś szlaban?

— No wiesz? — spytała oburzona Rose. — Dlaczego pytasz, czy to ja dostałam szlaban? Czemu nie zakładasz nawet, że Hugo mógłby oberwać?

Amber spojrzała na nią przeciągle.

— A, tak jakoś. To nic osobistego.

— Jasne — fuknęła dziewczyna i poprawiła opadający na nos wielki pukiel włosów.

Jakby mało miała powodów do nienawidzenia swojej mamy, musiała po niej odziedziczyć jeszcze grubość i objętość włosów. Na szczęście nie były aż tak szczecinowate jak szopa Hugona, a przy odrobinie odżywki nie sterczały jak kłaki matki, ale i tak wkurzały ją na każdym kroku. Przy trybie życia, jaki prowadziła, nie wchodziło w grę zapuszczanie włosów, a niestety przy tak krótkiej fryzurze jej grzywka zachowywała się jak sprężyna. Im dłużej próbowała ją rozprostować, ten głupi pukiel tym bardziej zawijał się i lokował. Przez moment Rose nawet podejrzewała, że to złośliwy odwet jej mamy, ale okazało się, że rodzicielka nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. W końcu się poddała i nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak przyzwyczaić się do ciągłego poprawiania irytującego loka.

— Idziesz na zaklęcia? — spytała Amber i stanęła przy wyjściu z dormitorium.

— No idę, przecież od pół godziny na ciebie czekam! — zawołała Rose i ruszyła za przyjaciółką. — Ty, ale nie przesadzasz z tymi spódniczkami? Dobrze, że w tym roku kończymy Hogwart, bo patrząc na to, jak proporcjonalnie zmienia się długość twoich kiecek z klasy na klasę, za rok byłoby ci widać gacie.

— Jakie gacie, to o nogi chodzi. Na plecy i tak zaraz zarzucę szatę — powiedziała Amber i pokręciła głową. — Też mogłabyś zacząć pokazywać trochę ciałka. I zacząć robić ten cholerny makijaż, bo wyglądasz jak chłopak.

— Nie mam czasu na malowanie, poza tym na treningi musiałabym się zmywać, bo wiatr rozmazuje mi tusz i potem wyglądam, jakby salamandra przypaliła mi twarz. I ile razy dziennie ja mam nakładać te wszystkie kremy, pudry i cienie? A ciałka pokazuję tyle, ile mi każe regulamin i ani centymetra więcej. Jakbyśmy mieszkały na Karaibach, to ja rozumiem, ale w tej zimnej Szkocji, w tym zimnym zamku… daj spokój!

Szybko przeszły z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów do sali zaklęć, gdzie profesor Flitwick siedział już na swoim stosie poduszek i zabawnie mamrotał coś pod nosem, co chwilę poprawiając wielką czuprynę siwych włosów.

— Napisałaś esej dla Flitwicka? — spytała półgębkiem Amber. Usiadła w jednej z ławek i przesunęła się, aby zrobić miejsce dla przyjaciółki.

— Jaki esej dla Flitwicka?! — szepnęła przerażona Rose.

— Panno Weasley, czy jest jakiś problem? — zawołał Flitwick, po czym z gracją zsunął się ze swojego stosu poduszek i przydreptał do ich ławki. — Czy mają panie odrobioną pracę domową?

Amber wyciągnęła rękę z wypracowaniem i skierowała wzrok na Rose, która siedziała czerwona jak godło Gryffindoru i zagryzała nerwowo wargi.

— Znowu nie napisałaś eseju? — Amber pokręciła głową.

— Panno Weasley — zaczął Flitwick piskliwym tonem. Wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego. — Niby nie powinno się oceniać dzieci przez pryzmat rodziców, ale spodziewałem się po pani więcej. Już trzeci raz nie odrobiła pani zadania domowego, a to dopiero drugi tydzień zajęć.

— Na śmierć zapomniałam — wymamrotała Rose i zsunęła się lekko z krzesła.

— Może szlaban przypomni pani co nieco — powiedział profesor. — A przynajmniej przywróci pani zeszłoroczną formę. Coś nie służą pani wakacje. Czy robi coś pani w piątkowy wieczór? Nie? To zapraszam na osiemnastą do mojego gabinetu, ustalimy, czym będzie się pani zajmować.

Kiedy Flitwick przeszedł do tyłu, aby zebrać prace od pozostałych uczniów, Rose podniosła się na krześle, po czym pochyliła się do przodu i uderzyła głową w blat biurka. Była na siebie tak wściekła! Miała przecież poświęcić każdą wolną chwilę treningom, a nie jakimś szlabanom.

Była też trochę zła na przyjaciółkę, że ta nie przypomniała jej o eseju dla Flitwicka chociażby wczoraj. W końcu chyba powinny sobie pomagać, prawda? Dzielenie jednej sypialni i szczotki do włosów do czegoś zobowiązywało. Złorzeczyła więc pod nosem na Amber i nie patrzyła ostentacyjnie w jej stronę.

— Panie Potter — pisnął profesor z końca klasy. — I pan! A może to geny Weasleyów tak na was podziałały… Chociaż, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, pani Ginewra Weasley była dobrą uczennicą…

— Ale ja go miałem! — zarzekał się Albus. — Miałem, był tu, pisałem go! Może… Może został w dormitorium, ja tylko skoczę…

— Panie Potter! — Flitwick pokręcił głową. Wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdegustowany. — Pana kuzynka chociaż honorowo się przyznała, a pan? Może dołączy pan do niej w piątek. Też na osiemnastą, zapraszam. A teraz przejdźmy do zajęć…

Rose odwróciła się do Albusa i wywinęła usta w podkówkę. Ten skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej, wyraźnie wkurzony.

Do końca lekcji ćwiczyli rzucanie zaklęcia „Duro", które zamieniało przedmioty w kamień. Co nikogo nie zdziwiło, to Amber pierwsza je opanowała, czym zarobiła dla ich domu dziesięć punktów i piskliwą pochwałę od profesora, któremu wreszcie poprawił się humor.

Po zaklęciach ich drogi się rozeszły — Amber poszła na wróżbiarstwo, a Rose z Albusem skierowali się na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, ale dziewczyna czuła, jak z każdym krokiem w jej kuzynie narasta coraz większa złość.

— Naprawdę napisałem tej durny esej — wypluł w końcu słowa ociekające jawnym poczuciem braku sprawiedliwości.

— Daj spokój, było, minęło. Ty przynajmniej nie masz się o co martwić.

— A ty niby masz?

— No pewnie, chciałam wtedy potrenować. No i nie wiem, jak zniosę towarzystwo tego gnojka.

— Ja nie wiem, mogłabyś chyba już odpuścić. Scorpius jest w porządku. Czym on cię tak naprawdę wkurza? — spytał Albus i poprawił torbę na ramieniu. — Tym, że ma lepsze stopnie?

— Wcale nie chodzi o stopnie — skłamała Rose i pchnęła drzwi wejściowe. Ciepły wrześniowy wiatr od razu rozwiał jej włosy.

— Na pewno. Irytuje cię to, że twoja mama porównuje go z tobą, to cię boli.

Rose zacisnęła usta i wykrzywiła kąciki ust. Bardzo nie lubiła tego, że Albus, tak jak ciotka Ginny, zawsze potrafił ją rozgryźć. Nieważne jak bardzo starała się ukryć prawdziwe powody swoich decyzji, wystarczyło, że kuzyn chwilę na nią popatrzył i już wiedział. Czasami czuła się przy nim emocjonalnie naga.

Jako że po pierwszym bloku zajęć mieli półgodzinną przerwę, na miejsce dotarli przed czasem. O tej porze roku błonia wyglądały cudownie. Minione lato było gorące, ale i dostatecznie wilgotne, aby trawa nie wyschła na wiór. Wysokie źdźbła przyjemnie otuliły ich z każdej strony, gdy rzucili torby na bok i rozciągnęli się na ziemi w oczekiwaniu na zajęcia. Słońce tego dnia świeciło wyjątkowo mocno. Rose zastanawiała się, jak oni przetrwają taki upalny wrzesień, skoro dwa razy w tygodniu zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami wypadały im akurat w południe. Już teraz żałowała, że nie wzięła żadnego kremu z filtrem. Jak dotąd nigdy nie uczyła się żadnych zaklęć o działaniu przeciwsłonecznym, bo wakacje spędzała w domu, gdzie nie wolno jej było czarować.

— Ale na opiekę esej napisałaś? — spytał Albus po chwili ciszy.

— ...Co?! — sapnęła i momentalnie otworzyła oczy.

— Ha, ha, ha! Tylko żartowałem — powiedział chłopak i wyszczerzył się do Rose.

Po chwili dobiegło ich basowe nucenie, a gdy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, zobaczyli Hagrida dzierżącego w dłoni wielką, dziesięciolitrową konewkę w różowe kwiatki i podlewającego swoje dynie. Przyjaciele momentalnie wstali i podeszli się z nim przywitać.

— Cześć, Hagridzie! — zawołał Albus i pomachał w kierunku gajowego.

— Cześć, łobuzy. Żeście przyszli chwilę przed lekcją, co? — spytał retorycznie. Choć jego twarz porastała bardzo bujna, czarna broda, widać było, że uśmiecha się niemal od ucha do ucha. — Chodźcie, to wam pokażę, co żem na dziś przygotował. Będzie super zabawa!

Przeszli obok jego chatki, wzdłuż której rosły bardzo dziwne zioła. Hagrid stawiał wielkie kroki, więc oboje ledwo za nim nadążali. Już po chwili marszu, przerywanego podskokami, Albus dostał lekkiej zadyszki. Rose wyszczerzyła się w jego kierunku, chichocząc pod nosem nad kiepską kondycją kuzyna.

— To będzie super, niech skonam! Wszystkim gęby opadną na ziemię!

Hagrid poprowadził ich aż na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Tam zatrzymał się na chwilę, rozejrzał na boki, po czym wkroczył między pierwsze drzewa. Nie zapuścili się daleko, zaledwie po paru metrach olbrzym stanął i mruknął pod nosem.

— Co, będziemy się znów uczyć o testralach? — zażartowała Rose, gdy na ściółce nie dostrzegli niczego niezwykłego.

— Cholibka… — dobiegło ich od strony Hagrida. — Myślałem… Przecież tu był…

— O nie — powiedział Albus, usłyszawszy słowa gajowego. — Tylko nie to, Hagridzie, nie mów, że znikło ci jakieś niebezpieczne stworzenie…

— Jakie tam niebezpieczne! Gdzie on może być… Pączusiu! Cholibka, żem go powinien mocniej przywiązać… Pączusiu! — wołał olbrzym, rozglądając się między drzewami.

— A… Hagridzie, a czym jest Pączuś? — spytała ostrożnie Rose.

— Oj, cholibka, gdzie on jest… Co? — mruknął gajowy, gdy dotarło do niego pytanie. — Pączuś? Pączuś jest mantykorą.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni.

Chyba Hagrid wpakował ich w niezłe tarapaty.


End file.
